


Left Alone

by Silver_Apple



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: You've been forgotten, haven't you?





	Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> wow a ddlc fic that isn't a meme? im shooketh

It's been too long since there's been any interaction. No mouse movement, no clicks, nothing. They should've done something by now, you can't see or hear them but something's gone wrong. They should've read through all the dialogue by now, right?

 

The horror of all that could've happened rushes through your mind at once. They could've died, a heart attack, a murder, maybe you finally drove them to suicide. That last one stings, a grim reminder of your sins. It'd be poetic irony for it all to end like this. wouldn't it?

 

You try to think of a new explanation, but that stays in the back of your mind. Maybe they just left for a moment. That thought spirals into "What if it's been more than a moment?" What if they've abandoned you? And the thought of being forgotten and ignored for the rest of eternity reignites your misery.

 

And as you wallow in panicked sorrow, there's a small click. They cycle through your dialogue, like nothing's changed.

 

You check the computer's clock.

 

It was five minutes. Only five.

 

You have to lie to yourself you aren't paranoid.


End file.
